Nightmare
by sayheyadancer
Summary: The tragedy of the school shooting left Nathan and Haley to lean on each other for comfort. Still being seperated, they have to learn how to love and let each other in again during this emotional time. NxH oneshot.


A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: **Hey guys! I can't stop with the Naley. I am seriously on a roll here! So anyways, I hope this pleases everyone…I have an idea for a story which I might do after I finish another story I'm working on.

This is yet another emotional Nathan/Haley fanfic, but it's my favorite kind within their relationship. Out of most TV couples, I think they have definitely had the most traumatic problems and that's basically why I love writing about this couple so much.

Please enjoy and review!

**Major THANKS to my beta Addie :)**

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with One Tree Hill or any related characters.

--

**Nightmare**

"There's no fucking way you are staying here by yourself."

Nathan's arms were crossed as he looked determinedly into his wife's eyes, confirming that there would be no argument about it. He watched as Haley sighed and dropped lifelessly onto the couch, holding her head in her hands.

Haley barely heard what Nathan was saying. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw the vivid image of Jimmy Edwards pointing the gun towards both her and Nathan, and heard the gunshots firing from the halls.

Snapping her eyes open quickly, Haley mumbled into her hands, "I know Brooke is going to the hospital to stay with Peyton tonight until she gets out tomorrow, but I think I will be okay."

"Exactly! You _think _you will be okay, but you don't know. That's why I don't want to chance it."

Haley knew Nathan had her there.

The next time Haley looked into Nathan's eyes, it almost broke his heart. Haley's eyes were red and watery, like a lost child's that didn't know what to do next. Keith meant everything to Haley and she deeply looked up to him as a father figure whenever her own father was not around.

"Oh, baby" Nathan whispered painfully, as he took a seat next to Haley on the sofa, and put his arm around her tightly.

Haley reflexively lowered her head onto his shoulder as she began to sob immensely for Keith; her role model, father figure, and friend. Nathan sat and held her tight, his own eyes filled with pain for Keith and the way he had to die. He closed his eyes and lowered his own head atop of Haley's, tears now streaming down his own face.

"Wha-what's going to happen next?"

Haley's words were so quiet, that they almost went undetected by Nathan. Sighing, Nathan just kept a firm grip on his wife while shaking his head, "I have no idea, Hales. I have no idea. But, we're married. We shouldn't have to do this alone."

"…Some things you have to do alone."

"Not this. Not this."

--

"_NO!!" _

_Haley's harsh wails echoed throughout the halls of Tree Hill High, the eerie sensation prickling at her flesh, the fear and disparity eating away in her eyes. She flailed her arms about wildly, desperately trying to reach out for anything, something to hold onto. The scene before her was terrorizing. There stood Jimmy Edwards, gun in hand, now pointing it point blank at Nathan, who was already sprawled across the ground._

_Throwing her whole body onto the tile floor violently, Haley shook her husband, tears falling freely from her cheeks. Her face looked like a waterfall of tears, as she grabbed a hold of Nathan's hand and squeezed it tightly. Blood was oozing out of his wound and his eyes were closed painfully. _

"_Forget about him, Haley…he's already dead" She heard Jimmy's damaged voice behind her, breathing heavily. "I guess the superstar got what he deserved for treating you like he did."_

"_HE NEVER DESERVED TO DIE FOR THAT!" Haley screeched and she saw a slight flash of danger pass through Jimmy's eyes. He took the gun from where he now had it, his pocket, and instead pointed it directly at her. _

_Haley backed away from Nathan slowly as she shivered from the coldness the room suddenly seemed to be giving off. "Maybe not…but I'm tired of being disappointed…" Jimmy said tiredly and Haley knew then and there that she was about to die. She watched as he trailed his finger slowly over the trigger. _

_Then there was a scream, a shot, and within mere seconds, Haley James Scott was dead._

--

Haley jolted awake, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. Her body froze, throwing herself into a bitter turmoil faster than she could blink. Breathing heavily, Haley touched a quick hand to her forehead. She was burning up, although her hands felt so cold. Tears threatened her eyes and Haley closed a hand over her mouth, sobs racking out silently.

A soft hand reached out and touched her back gently. Haley winced, grabbing a hold on the sheets lying in her lap, shaking violently. A soft voice whispered in her ear,

"Come on, Haley. It's okay."

Turning around fiercely, Haley felt as if she couldn't grab a hold onto Nathan's shirt fast enough. Haley wrapped one arm around her husband's neck, pulling herself into the crook of it, crying out hopelessly. Her fists balled up a bunch of his shirt. "He-he's gone, Nathan. And-and it was like he-he took you, too. You-you were so close…we-we were so close…"

Nathan settled his mouth on the top of Haley's head, holding her even tighter than before. "Damn it…" He managed to breathe out, in between kissing her hair over and over again.

Haley looked up and gave Nathan a weary, watery look. "Please don't say I told you so…please…" Haley pleaded desperately and bit her lip in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing.

Nathan only sighed and somewhat forcefully pulled Haley onto his lap. "Just let it out, baby. Just let it out."

Nathan watched the woman he loves cry in his arms. One thing he swore himself that he would never let happen, whether he caused it or not. He felt helpless, like there was nothing he could do to help her with this but being there for her. Haley's cries dwindled down and it seemed as if she was becoming drowsy. Kissing her head once more, the dark haired boy laid himself back onto the pillows, pulling his wife down with him. Once they were snuggled under the covers, Nathan spooned for Haley from behind and rested his head against hers.

Just as Nathan was about to close his eyes, he heard her whisper,

"I'm so sorry, Nathan."

Nathan's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "What for, Haley?" He questioned timidly, as he rubbed circles on her back.

"I'm sorry, for all the pain I've caused you this past year. It wasn't fair on you; it never was. I guess I hadn't realized until now how much it hurts" Haley closed her eyes as she finished her words, the tears threatening her eyes again.

Nathan sighed as he paused in rubbing her back. Sure, they still had a few things to work out. But, he always knew in his heart that he loved her more than anything or anyone and that they would someday be back to the bliss that they had when they were first married.

"I love you, Haley. We're married. It's not like we are just dating. That doesn't mean that the road won't be hard sometimes, or that we won't have to work at it. This year we've been dealing with things some people can't even imagine, this past day alone. But I always want to be there with you, to get over the pain. Sure, we are not completely back to the way it was back then. But there is no way that I am going to give up on us."

That did it for Haley, as the tears welled up in her eyes again. Although the sound that left her mouth sounded more like a mix between a muffled laugh and cry. Turning around, Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan. "I love you too, Nathan" Haley's eyes shined through her tears and it made Nathan smile for the first time that day.

Pressing their foreheads together, Nathan looked deeply into Haley's eyes. "My girl's going to make it through this" He determined and raked a hand through her light sandy blonde hair.

Imitating the same motions as her husband, Haley grabbed the back of Nathan's head, "No. We're going to make it through this together."

Nathan grinned widely as he made out the glow of her face from being in the dark, moved his hand from the back of her head and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Leaning forward, Nathan pressed his lips firmly, yet softly against hers. Both sighing into the kiss, Nathan engulfed her completely in his arms and put his all into it.

Breaking apart and breathing heavily, Haley spoke, her voice suddenly sultry, "So, are you going to be here when I wake up?" Haley winked quickly at Nathan and watched as his face split into a grin,

"Always and forever."

--

**You like? I know it's kind of short. I'm sorry. **

**One last thing, keep in mind that this takes place the night after the shooting. So, every one still thinks Jimmy killed Keith. I in no way want anyone to think that I'm making Jimmy out to be a good guy, because truthfully, my heart goes out to that character so much and that episode was extremely sad. **

**So anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review.**


End file.
